Current cellular radio telephone equipment used in automobiles often creates a dangerous condition because it is necessary for the driver to drive with one hand on the telephone and one hand on the steering wheel. It may also be necessary to operate the windshield wipers, turn signals, light control switch, cruise control and other equipment while driving and using the cellular telephone. In addition, bad weather conditions often make it necessary to use both hands to operate the vehicle. It is then difficult or virtually impossible to safely operate commercially available cellular telephone equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,454 provides a radio telephone for a car with a dialing keypad on the steering wheel, necessitating the use of special collector rings inside the wheel. In addition, there is no provision for taking advantage of existing equipment already present in the vehicle or for assuring privacy in confidential conversations. Because of these difficulties, there exists a need for a compact, rugged, inexpensive system that will allow the safe operation of cellular telephone equipment while driving a car or other vehicle. The theft of communication equipment from vehicles is also a widespread problem that has not yet been effectively solved.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object of the invention to provide a cellular telephone for vehicles which permits hand-free operation.
An additional object is to provide a cellular telephone for a vehicle that can be operated more safely through a more convenient and safe location of controls.
Yet another object is to provide a more convenient and less expensive alphanumeric visual display than was available heretofore for indicating telephone numbers being called or received.
Another object of the invention is to provide a communication system of the type described which is not immediately visible to an observer looking into the car from the outside until it is revealed, for example by a sales person to a person who is buying or using the car.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.